Be Mine
by tectrices
Summary: Alone again, Seto and Anzu get possessive. A short bit of postValentine's Day gooeyness.


_Be Mine_

* * *

Disclaimer: _Wow. These characters totally don't belong to me._

* * *

One-Shot: "Be Mine"  
By: ILB  
Pairing: Seto/Anzu-- live it, love it, write more of it  
Date: Feb. 15, 2006  
Warnings: rated "**T**" for a reason, kids-- yummy physicality

* * *

**A/N:** Yah! Another azure-y one-shot. Mmm... Heh. This was s'posed to be up for Valentine's, but obviously I missed it. (How typical...) Ahh, and special thanks to my lurvly beta (**Hero Girl of Brien**) for her help! Now-- enjoy the fic everyone!

* * *

Seto stood in front of her, blocking the only exit. He used his height to his utmost advantage, trying to intimidate her into backing down.

Anzu, of course, was having none of that.

"Stop it," she spat. "You hard-ass bastard– you can't intimidate me; I'm not going to back down!"

His eyes widened marginally. "Can't intimidate you? I hate to upset you, darling, but I already have." He glanced over her slowly, appraising her, enjoying the nervous way she fidgeted under his less-than-innocent gaze. "Just look at you– nervous, sweating, can't keep still." His gravelly voice lowered to a whisper. "You want to run away; my mere presence drives you _mad_."

He watched her sigh, trying not to tremble in response to his perfectly-planned words. "Or perhaps," he began, taking a step closer to her, "you aren't nervous because you're _scared_. I think you're nervous because you're so... damn... _aroused_." A finger brushed her cheek for a mere moment, but she whipped her head away, refusing to put up with such an intrusive touch. "If only your precious Yugi could see you now."

Anzu closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear it."

Seto smirked cruelly. "So you don't care about the opinions of your poor, pathetic excuses for friends?" He leant down, holding her shoulders tight, to whisper in her ear– hot and soft. "Just what do you think they would say if they could see their little Anzu now?"

She pushed him away, grabbing fistfuls of his thin blue shirt and pulling his face down to hers. "Listen up Kaiba; I don't give a damn what they think. I'll do what I want with who I want!"

He raised one thin, elegant eyebrow. "Well... Just a regular little whore, aren't you?"

Eyes lighting up in rage, she raised an arm and slapped him, hard. The blow gave a resounding _"SMACK",_ the tell-tale sound of skin on skin. "I hate you," she breathed, spitting out the words as though they burned.

Seto's face stung, tingling with a light pain where her palm had made hard contact. He grabbed her arms, forcing her to come closer. He sneered, excitement bubbling up inside him. He wanted her then– so badly it hurt. She was so _angry_, burning bright with a fiery rage. "If you hate me, Anzu... why do you keep coming back?"

She looked surprised for less than a moment, before her face began contorting in direct reaction to her anger. She opened her mouth to release a scathing retort, but he never gave her the chance. He crushed his lips down onto hers, forceful and wanting and strong.

It took her less than a second to respond, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as she could. His tongue– hot and wet and heavy– wound its way into her mouth, demanding that she taste, that she enjoy, that she _submit_ to the raw, heady power he was consciously exuding. His body, strong and solid and–_ 'Oh God,_' she thought, her mind in a fog– pressed tight against hers.

His breathing was heavy when he pulled away, air coming out in strained gasps. He laid his forehead against hers; she brought her hands up to gently cup his face. "You can't get away," he breathed. "You've gotten yourself into something you can't get out of; you are, now, and forever..." His eyes closed, and his head rolled onto her shoulder, lips at her neck. "Mine."

Anzu clung to him as tightly as she could, eager and aching and more than willing to cater to his every whim. "Damn right I'm yours," she said harshly, burying her hand in his soft hair, her pulse racing as drove her further and further toward the brink of madness. "And don't you dare forget it."

Seto smirked, and boldly snuck an arm around her waist. He kissed her again, roughly, without apology. She couldn't think; by then, neither could he, and all either wanted to do was totally destroy the other's self-awareness.

They were there...

'_She is MINE.'_

They were together...

'_He's MINE.'_

And they were one.

* * *

End A/N: Oh yeah. Don't forget to review, please! 


End file.
